


Play For Me

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fan!Ian, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Musician!Mickey, Prompt!, smallsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt!!!Gallavich prompt - Mickey is a piano player and his biggest fan is Ian. Every time Mickey has a show close by to Ian, Ian will go to his show and have front row seat. Idk where you want to go with this but can this be a real romance prompt? Very romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1 down like 35 to go. :P

 

 

 

“Can you work this weekend?” Marie asks Ian as he looks up at her and shakes his head.

 

“Won’t be in town,” Ian says.

 

“can’t you miss one fucking concert? We are short staffed.” Mary says.

 

“No, I asked for it off three months ago, when I spend an ungodly amount off money to take off an go see this concert. I am not missing it now.” Ian says sighing.  He always worked, always. Every time someone took off, or needed extra help, every time, except when Mickey Milkovich was in town or close by.  The pianist took his breath away, every note that he played, took Ian to a place of absolute perfection, like a utopia. He wasn’t giving that feeling up to be stuck at home, at work. Nope. Not happening.

 

“Fine, whatever. You do realize you’re never gonna meet the guy. He doesn’t love you back.” She barks.

 

“It’s not about that. It’s the music, and obviously, he’s not gonna love me, for fuck's sake.” He shakes his head and walks away from her because that’s about all he can do.

\--

Ian sighs happily as he collapses on the hotel bed, he worked so hard for this, to be able to afford this room. Usually he would drive up and back in one day or he would rent some cheap motel but this time even though he wouldn't be front row or anything like he usually was, this venue was bigger than the ones Mickey played at closer to home and he had tried but couldn't manage it so  he would enjoy his weekend away and he used the extra money that would have been for the ticket in this nice hotel.

\--

 

Ian made his way down to the bar a little while later to have a drink and relax. The concert was tomorrow but tonight, tonight he enjoyed not being home with all the kids around him and not working himself into the ground.

“Ugh, I hate when famous people who aren't really all that famous stay here. Management is freaking out.” A petite girl in a hotel uniform says from behind the bar.

“It's been pretty quiet though. Heard the guy stays to himself in his room mostly. So as long as nobody bothers him. It should be fine.” The other girl says.

Ian tilts his head towards them but doesn't pay much attention.

“What's he famous for anyway?” The first girl asks.

“Musician. Here I'll show you,” she says pulling put her phone. Soon enough he hears the familiar sounds of Mickey playing the piano. He knows every song and every single stroke of those keys, it unmistakable. Mickey was in this hotel? Not like he'd ever meet him or bother him but god, the thought made his heart still.

“What are you listening to that gay shit for? Ain't you got work to do?” A man says coming up to the bar and Ian looks over, ready to tell him off but this guy looks familiar.

“Sorry, sir. Just showing my friend a musician in town. She didn't know who he was.” She said and the man smirks.

“Ah, not into that faggy bullshit eh?” He says and she laughs and Ian glares.

“Ready for another?” The second girl asks noticing his glare.

“No. I'm fine. Only one.” He says.

“That glare for me then princess?” The man asks him with a playful smile.

“It's whatever. Have you even sat and listened to it or just turn it off because it's piano and not hardcore bullshit?”

“Have I ever…man I've heard all of it. Chill out.  Big fan huh?” The man asks and Ian just nods and goes back to his drink. “You gay?” He asks calmly not accusingly, he seems curious.

“What's my sex life have to do with this?” Ian asks he isn't sure if he should be offended or not.

“Doesn't red. Chill out.” The man seems to lose interest and turns back to the girls. “Got an order to pick up. Room 314” he says. And the first girls' eyes widen. Great, this douche is next door to him.

“Yes…yes of course. Sir..sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” The man takes what looks like an entire bar worth of liquor and heads out.

\--

 

“Fucks sake ig! What took you so long?” Mandy calls when he enters the room.

“Calm your tits. I was getting some information. Mickey!!! Oh, Mickey!!!” He calls out and Mickey comes out.

“The fuck you want man?” He asks.

“Found you a toy! You want?” he says holding a piece of paper.

“The fuck you on about?”

“Pretty little ginger at the bar. He totally wanted to rip my head off when I said your music was bullshit man. Huge fan.” Wiggles his eyebrows at his brother.

“And what is on the paper. You gonna stalk him igg? Not every single fan I have is gay and ready and waiting for me weirdo.”

“But he's next doooooor. He thinks he's next to me, the guy he probably wants to stab me in the throat, come on Mickey!!! I wanna see his face when he realizes you're over here. If u don't like him you sign a paper shake his hand and move on. If you dooo, you get laid and stop being a fucking cranky asshole who only writes music that makes me wanna jump out this window.”

“And what's the bad part of that. Win-win I say.”

“You'll like him…”Iggy sing songs.

“Whatever. You like him so much, invite him over here I don't give a fuck.”

“No no that won't do. I have a plan.”

\--

Ian groans as the sound of strong alternative metal fill his room. Of fucking course, that's what the douche was into. He tries to ignore it as long as he can. Finally, he picks up the phone and dials the number next door.

“Well hey there red” is the answer that comes from the voice on the other end.

“How did you?”

“I have my ways. You gonna tell me to turn it down? Play some of that gay shit you like listening to?”

“Hey man, shut the fuck up!” He hears from the other room and he shrugs.

“Calm down. You can listen to your shit next.  Anyway red wanna come to listen to that gay ass Mickey Milkovich shit in surround sound?  We have some rare footage of some unreleased shit with his singing, not my cup of tea…” Iggy continues on.

“You have unreleased shit that you don't even like?”

“Never said I didn't like him. Pretty fond of the little fairy and all.”

“Could you shut the fuck up.” Ian hears from the other line.  Ian stares at the phone and shrugs. Unreleased Mickey Milkovich, he was in. 

“Alright. If this is a fag-bash or some bullshit…”

“Hey, now I haven't done one of those in years. Wait…does hitting a fag count…if it's not because he's gay?” And then he hangs up. Oh lord. What was he doing and why was he walking next door anyway? He couldn't possibly answer that at this given moment.

 

He walks into a room with alcohol sitting everywhere.  Iggy lets him in and he looks around warily.

“Ready for this man?” He asks and Ian just looks at him.

“Alright let's see whatever this is.” Ian is half sure that he's about to get punched or hit on… and then it happens he hears the voice, it's the same one from the phone but this time it's attached to the most beautiful face in the world.

“Igg where is my work shit?? I'm gonna smash that bottle over your fucking face…”

“Holy fuck.” Ian whispers and Mickey looks up.

“Who dis?” Mickey asks tilting his head.

“The guy next door,” Iggy says and Mickey nods quirking an eyebrow. “Your present.”

“My…oh for fuck's sake man.  Stop that. Go find my shit.” He says and turns back to Ian who hasn't spoken. Mickey Milkovich is standing in the same room.  “You speak?” Mickey asks.

“Uh..uh yeah sorry. Surprised.”

“Yeah. So fuckhead promised you what for coming over here?”

“Unreleased…something or other.”

“Alright. I can do that. No recording or any of that bullshit yeah? Shit can't be released.”

“Yeah ok. You're gonna play ?”

“No imma star in my own porno…” he says sarcastically and Ian looks away, not because he believes him but because…somewhere out there is a porno with him in it.

“What was that?” He asks curiously

“Nothing. Just..huge fan.” He says to cover himself.

“Nah. That wasn't it. I offended you. You a porn star?”

“No…”

“Too bad. That's something I'd watch.” Mickey shrugged it off and made his way over to the mini makeshift bar. “Want something to drink?”

 

“What did you say?” Ian chokes out.

“Drink?” Mickey looks at him like he's stupid.

“Not that. Before that.”

“Seriously? Beggin for compliments? Alright, come on pretty boy, I'm a gay man, you're nice to look at…I'd watch you bang or get banged by some dude.”

“I need to sit down,” Ian says and Mickey points at the bed. Ian arches his eyebrow.

“You scared imma take advantage of you?”

“N..no.”

“Sounds like it to me. Won't. Imma play you a song, have a drink and send you back to your room alright?”  Ian nods. He doesn't want to ever leave but he can't really say that can he?

“Ever been to one of my shows?” Mickey asks

Ian chuckles a little. “Yeah, usually any close to Chicago. Usually up front. Easy to swing at the small venues.” Ian answers.

“Not this time?”

“Nah. You're getting popular, so farther back. I don't mind tho. If I would have got the good seat I wouldn't be standing here right now so…” he shrugs. Then he smiles brightly.

“Interesting.” Then Mandy dashes into the room.

“Yo assface, Iggys getting food you want?” She says. “Oh sorry…you…” she says and eyes Ian.

“Me?” Ian asks.

“You're the kid always in the front row…oh my god.” She laughs. “How'd you get in here?”

“Iggy invited him.” Mickey stops her.

“Oh…the redhead from the bar. Oh man.” She laughs. “Want food for you and your friend. She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Fuck off and yes bring food, bitch.” He says and she twirls around.

\--

After a while, Mickey plays Ian a song, a song that sounds so unlike anything he's ever heard before and he loves it.

“What you think?” Mickey asks breaking the trance that Ian is currently under.

“Huh…yeah…amazing..wow.” Ian manages and Mickey chuckles. “What?”

“You’re somethin’ else is all man.”

“Right, I should go, you played the song and thanks, I really appreciate it, it was great really can't wait to see you in concert.” He starts rambling and he is stopped by Mickey standing over him and placing his finger to his lips.

“Okay, you really gotta stop that. The rambling thing you’ve got going on, don’t do that.”

“Right…sorry, I know its annoying.”

“No…its really fucking cute actually. And I’m trying really hard…not to…”

“Not to what? I don’t….” Ian's eyes widen as Mickey leans down closer.

“Not to do this…” and Mickey seems to lose his control because he kisses Ian hard on the lips and he can hear the semi gasp before Ian kisses him back. But Ian practically falls off the bed when Iggy swings with adjoining door open.

“Yo I got you…I'll just set this here, and back away slowly. Have fun boys….” He chuckles and closes the door again.

\--

“What was that?” Ian asks with wide eyes.

“A kiss? Please tell me you’ve been fucking kissed before?”

“Yes, I've been fucking kissed before. But why would you kiss me?” He asks.

“Sorry,  couldn't help it. I won't do it again if you don't want me to. Want some food?”

“Why did you your friend invite me in here?” Ian asks warily.

“My idiot brother thought you were my type or whatever. Not that he's wrong because you are. I'm not trying to…if you want to go you can man. I'll sign your shirt or a card or whatever and you can go about your day. It's fine if you're not interested.”

“Not interested? Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't be? I just don't get it. I'm not…it's not important I'm making an ass of myself now in front of my all time favorite musician.”

“All time huh?” Mickey smirks.

“Doesn't mean I wanna be used as some kinda weird gift from your brother…I'm not a toy.”

“Man calm down. Your not a toy. My brothers a dick. I wanted to kiss you because you're cute, so I did. Won't happen again. Eat, go back to your room and forget we met alright?”

“Yeah, cuz that's gonna fucking happen.”

Mickey just stares at Ian and tilts his head looking at the redhead. “What?!” Ian snaps.

“Nothing I'm gonna shut up.”

“Tell me.” Ian pleads.

“When you're all mad and flustered and freaking out…you’re not cute…”

“Oh, thanks. I'm gonna go.”

 

\--

“Wait a minute?!?! Mickey Milkovich like as in the guy your fucking obsessed with kisses you and you…are you sure you didn't take anything? Was it a dream? Again have you lost your mind?” Ian hears his best friend Naela screams at him.

“I'm not some groupie. Or plaything or whatever. His brother obviously invited me for that reason. Why would I wanna be some random hookup to some star that's never gonna remember me?”

“Some star??? You've been obsessed with him since he was playing in his basement on YouTube. You've met him! You dumbass, I'm not telling you to fuck him but seriously? You think he's some perv now? Ian, you totally wanted to kiss him and you got your kiss…you’re an idiot.”

 

Ian sighed loudly. “Yes I know, I'm an idiot. He's sexy and funny and amazing and he kissed me. And I'm a fucking idiot. Thanks a lot”

\--

“Mr. Milkovich…” Laura says sighing loudly.

“Just get it done. Here's the name. The hotel gave it to me. Just switch out the tickets okay?”

“Why? We are sold out. I can't just switch out for front row seats that aren't available.”

“Okay…what about backstage passes?”

“Back…what…you don't do backstage passes. That was your call, as I remember correctly…”

“Just do it.”

\--

Ian got to the office to pick up his tickets early, which was taking forever. Apparently, there was a problem or something and he was not impressed. Great, he fucked up his one meeting with Mickey and now he didn't even get to see him perform. Lovely.

“Sorry about that Mr. Gallagher, when we switched out the tickets they got misplaced. Here ya go.”

“Switched out? I don't understand? Were my tickets downgraded?” He asks opening the envelope to see printed backstage passes. “What is this? I didn't pay for this? Oh my God! These aren't available…”

“If you don't want them…” the lady says slightly annoyed

“No. No. I do. Just are you sure this isn't a mistake?”

“Pretty sure. Stage manager brought them over herself.”

\--

 

“Just a second.” The man at the door says that night. Ian nods pretty sure he's gonna get kicked out.  “Hey yeah, I've got a kid here with backstage passes?” The guy asks into his walkie. “Yeah? Alright. Go on back.”

 

“Red! Mah man.” He sees Mickey’s brother wave him over.

“It's Ian.” He says. “Um I got these instead of my tickets…” he starts

“Yeah, I know. Don't know what you did to my brother last night man, but good job .” Iggy laughs.

“I didn’t do anything…” Ian states and Iggy shrugs.

“Whatever man. He’s down the hall in the dressing room. Go on back. Told me to send you back if you showed. Like you wouldn’t. Pffft.”

Ian was a nervous mess, why would Mickey give him these tickets and why would he want him to come back…oh god. He knocks on the door.

“What????!!!!” Mickey calls from inside and Ian slowly opens the door. “Iggy I told you not to bother me unless…oh…hi.” He says stopping when he sees Ian.

“Hi. Um. What is this?” he says holding up the passes.

“Backstage passes man. I felt like an ass alright, I came on too strong with you and I felt like an ass. You’re a fan, and I shouldn’t have, so I thought I’d make it up to you.” Mickey shrugs.

“You don’t do backstage passes…”Ian says raising his eyebrows.

“I got a printer. Forgive me yet?”

“Nothing to forgive. I was nervous and made an ass of myself.” Ian says simply.

“You weren’t the dumbass who drank too much and came onto the fan who obviously wasn’t interested man. I’m sorry, I am.”

“I'm not uninterested in you, I’m uninterested in being somebody's random hookup in a random town, he’ll never remember.”

“That what you think?” Mickey asks stepping closer to him.

“You’re famous, you have people throwing themselves at you, and I’m just some random fan your brother found in a hotel bar.”

“oh like I’d ever forget the redhead that turned me down man.” And he laughs and Ian looks away.  “I’m kidding. There’s something about you. I don’t know what it is. Look, I don’t fuck fans, I don’t date fans, I sign crap and say hello. I don’t do backstage passes, because back here is for family and friends only, I go out there and do meet and greets, and shit sure, and I love fans, I just don’t go around kissing them either, alright?  Iggy is an ass, sure. And he brought you in the room because he thinks he’s funny, here Mickey look at the candy, it's his weird way of saying, he accepts that I like dick or whatever, I usually say hi sign something and move on. I never feel bad, and I feel bad for last night. I just really wanted to kiss you alright?” he says and Ian nods.

“I…Umm..wanted to kiss you too, probably since the first time I saw you play. Even though the video quality was shit, you just seemed to get lost in that song, “however.” An Mickey's eyes widen. 

“You saw that shit? That’s like from when I lived back home”

“Yeah I found it a long time ago, lost in it ever since. Yes I'm the crazy fan that watches all your shit, and goes to all your concerts I can make it to.”

“Still going to?” Mickey asks.

“Of course.” Ian says and Mickey steps closer.

“I gotta go out there. What’s your favorite?” Mickey says.

“Lost and found,” Ian says simply without needing to think.

“that one’s kinda…”

“That one kinda saved me when I was going through some shit.” Ian answers and Mickey nods.

“Alright. I’ll play it tonight.”

“You haven’t played that in years….”

“I know…tonight, for the red-haired beauty that is unforgettable,” Mickey says and then he’s gone.

Mickey comes backstage after the show and looks for Ian.

“He leave yet?” he asks Mandy and she shakes her head and points at his dressing room. He walks in to see Ian downing some pills and he stares at the beautiful creature for a minute. “Whats that?” he asks.

“meds.”  Ian says like its an everyday occurance and Mickey is curious but does he have a right to be? No not really.

“Okay.”

“You can ask everyone does. I’m not a junkie or something. I’m bipolar.”

“Bipolar…”

“Yeah, Mental illness. Meds level me out.  You did great tonight. Amazing even. It was amazing to see you from the stage. Thank you.” He says and Mickey chuckles and steps closer.

“Wanna see it again? In say about 2 days?” Mickey asks smiling.

“You’re gonna be in….Missouri in two days.”

“Yup.”

“Gotta go back to work.”

“Alright,” Mickey says looking intently at Ian. “I want to see you again,” Mickey says and Ian looks at him.  He steps to Mickey.

“Oh?” Ian asks.

“Mhm.” He steps back a little and takes a breath. “Why are you so intoxicating?” Mickey asks.

“What?” Ian chuckles.

“I hate kissing, and yet…every time I’m near you, it’s all I want to do. When..Do you leave?”

“in the morning”

“I’m supposed to leave tonight. Where do you live?” Mickey asks his body pulling him closer to the redhead, he cant help it.

“Chicago.”

“Northside?” Mickey asks, because how the fuck could this beautiful human being possibly be southside.

“Southside.” He says.

“You drive up here?”

“yeah.”  They are inches apart now just looking at each other.

“Ever let anyone drive your car?” Mickey breathes.

“No. Why?”

“Could let Iggy take it…I could take you…Fuck.” Mickey shakes his head.  “nevermind, man. I don’t know what I’m doing right now…” he tries to step back but Ian grabs him and brings him closer.

“Why would I give up my car, to ride in your not so private tour bus?” Ian asks.

“Just me and the driver man. They got their own.” He replies and Ian sucks in a breath.

“So just you and me, back to Chicago?”

“Yup. That’s what…a 5 hour drive”

“Mhm. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay.”  And there it was Mickey pulls Ian to him and kisses him fiercely. Oh yeah, there was no forgetting this redhead.

“Sure you gotta work and shit?”  He asks when he pulls away.

“Mhm. Boss was super pissed I took the weekend off.” He says and he leans in and kisses Mickey again. He was so fucked.

“fuck. Okay. Okay. Bus alone with you is a bad idea maybe…I can’t control myself.” He says pulling Ian closer and kissing him again.

“Who asked you to,” Ian says and leans down and bites down on Mickey’s neck.

“Oh fuck…Don’t do that red.”

“Do it again?” Ian says. He can't help himself.

“Red, let me be clear…you do that again…and you're getting on that bus.” Mickey challenges and Ian smirks suddenly deciding he doesn’t care anymore,  he leans in and licks a stripe up Mickey’s neck and then bites down hard and Mickey grabs his hand and pulls him out the dressing room.

“Out of my way assholes,” Mickey says and Mandy and Iggy are laughing. “Your keys red.” He says and Ian pulls them out. “Iggy take reds car, you're driving it back to Chicago, go get his shit from the hotel, he’s coming with me.”

“or in you….”Iggy yells laughing.

“FUCK  OFF.” He says and they are almost to the bus when Ian says…

“You bottom?”

“Would you shut up…”

\--

Ian and Mickey are alone on the bus. The driver has stepped out until Iggy gets back with Ian’s things, apparently, a detour to Chicago doesn’t bother him much.

“Fucking want you man,” Mickey says pushing Ian down on the bed in the back of the bus.

“Fuck,” Ian says pulling Mickey down and making out with him.

“If you don’t want to do anything…tell me now. We don’t have to…Yet.”

“Yet? We gonna go on dates and shit now?”

“We can skype or whatever, I will see you again red. I have to.” He says and Ian laughs and shakes his head.

“Will you say that, when you get what you want?”

“Only one way to find out…” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows.

“or I could make you wait, so I know you’ll call.” Ian laughs.

“Alright,” Mickey says rolling off of Ian and lays next to him.

“I was kidding Mickey.”

“Nope. Waiting.”

“You’re counting in your head now aren’t you?”

“You don’t know shit.”

Ian chuckles and takes his shirt off, and looks down at Mickey. Fuck it. Then he pulls Mickey’s shirt up over his head and licks and bites all over his chest.  Ian undresses them both.

“Wait over yet?” Ian asks playfully.

“what am I waiting for ex…oh fuck,” Mickey screams out as Ian’s finger slowly enters him. “Fuck waiting. Fuck..that's good,” he says and Ian chuckles. 

When asked later, Ian would say the next moments are a blur, a blur of licking and kissing and fingering the pianist open. Sweat and screams and some of the most intense moments of his entire life. When he got home he would swear that being inside Mickey Milkovich was the single most amazing feeling in the entire world, and he would tell himself in the days after waiting for a call or text from Mickey that no matter what happened, that feeling was worth it. Even more so when instead of a text message, tickets to a concert a few weeks later would show up on his desk, with a plane ticket.  After this moment Ian Gallagher was lost in the trance that was Mickey Milkovich and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
